Private Emotion
by kiba kai
Summary: Wufei didn't like whatever Heero did to Duo.. but what can he say?.. (songfic, yaoi 2x1, 5+2)


Private Emotion

[ ][1]
[ ][2]

Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise, and for the song 'Private Emotion' from Ricky Martin and Meja   
don't sue me coz I have nothing you want, just my oldie computer and my sick brain.. 

Warning : Yaoi, 5+2/2+1,songfic, angst?, bad Heero, Wufei's POV 

Explanation : lyrics in //--//, thinking in '--', conversation in "--" 

===============================================================   
-Private Emotion-   
By Kai   
===============================================================   


Crash! 

"Shut up! I said shut the Fuck up!" 

There they go again, the same pattern every night. 

That's the familiar voice of Heero... and I know exactly who's he talking to... no... yelling at; his-roommate. Seems like I'm the only one around here who gives a shit about this daily argument. No, let's say that it's only Heero unloading his stress... Quatre and Trowa avoid it by either leaving for somewhere... or by not coming home at all... 

But for me, recently it became my new routine to wait for Heero's voice and the sounds of crashing to fade out. If Duo is lucky, Heero may leave their room without anymore brutal action... 

//Every endless night has a dawning day,   
Every darkest sky, has a shining ray...// 

Beep! Beep! 

There's a message alert signal from our main computer in the living room. I leave the kitchen quickly to get it... hoping, like every time when mission orders are sent to us, 'please let it be a solo mission for Heero'. 

I click it and... 

'Yes! Looks like those mad old men had granted my unasked wish. Unhesitatingly I run to their locked door, knocking and yelling loudly to make sure my voice will stop Heero from whatever damage he's doing to Duo... 

"What the Hell is it, Wufei?" His reply is mixed with frustrated and fury. 

"There's mission for you" 

"Now?!?" 

"Yes, now." 

Then I hear a stamp on the floor, followed by hard footsteps approaching the door. It swings open, showing the dark Prussian eyes and lips, twisted from deep anger. His body frame fully blocks my view. He stares at me with his famous death-glare for a moment. I stare back at him blankly... I cannot sense anything from these blood-thirsty eyes. 

"Out of my way." He says as he walks directly past me, his arm and shoulder push me aside. 

'What a rude manner!' 

But I don't think of it as a big deal as it cannot compare with my concern for what had just happened here, with Duo... 

//And it's shine on you, baby can you see...   
You're the only one, who can shine for me// 

There, Duo's sitting on the floor beside their wrecked bed, his head resting in his hands... 

"Duo, are you alright?" 

'No, he's not alright at all.' 

As I think this, he raises his head up to see me, his usual beautiful braid is messed up, like someone had just snatched it. His usual smiling face has a large red stain, like someone had just slapped it. His ivory neck hasvisible deep purple bruise, like someone had just... just squeezed it... and 

he's crying... 

That was all I could see... he suddenly turns his back on me and reached for the bathroom, as he tried to avoid facing me. I grab his wrist lightly, too lightly, as he can easily pull it back. I'm afraid... he looks so fragile from whatever Heero had done to him... 

"Duo...?" 

"Please, Wufei, leave me alone." 

"But Duo, you're..." 

"Please!" 

Then his body is trembling from his sobs, it feels like his pain is running through my body too... cos I know that there's nothing in the world that can hurt me more than this. But all I can do is to back away, and leave him like that. 

'Damn you, Heero' 

//It's the private emotion, that fills you tonight   
and the silent falls between us, as a shadow steal the light..// 

I heard front door slam shut, it's too late for me to do what I want to do most- to punch that stupid bastard down... to beat some conscience into his fucking head. Instead, I punch the wall, my head and body slide down the shut door of their room. I don't understand at all- why Heero always does this to him, he's not his toy! And Duo, why you just let him hurt you like this, why don't you just fight back or, at least, tell me? You think I can't protect you from him? Duo... 

My question undulates like a current in my brain- I feels resent... but to myself, because I cannot do anything to make this uneasy situation better. I clutch my hands tight... I don't realize that my short nails are digging into my palm until the smell of blood escapes from them. It's the only thing that makes me forget the greater pain in my mind for even just a moment... 

//And whatever you may find it, Wherever it may lead,   
let your private emotion comes to me..// 

'How much time has passed by?' I wondering to myself, I turn my face to the door but nothing is in my sight except its flat brown wood. It sends a chill down my spine when I think about what Duo is doing... there's not even the sound of breathing beyond that lifeless barrier... 

"Duo..." 

I call out and pause a little, I wish to hear just 'Yes, Wufei?' or even 'You bastard! I told you to leave me alone!'... but only my voice echoes from the dark, cold, narrow passage way. 

"Duo, are you alright?" 

I call him again and force myself to stand up, still no response. 

"Duo, I'm going in..." 

Slowly I open the door, my eyes want nothing more than to see Duo safely sleeping on the bed, but there's no luck such luck, he's nowhere to be found in the bedroom. I walk toward the bathroom, 'Is he still in there?' 

"Duo..." my voice is very light, it sounds more like a whisper than a call. 

As soon as the bathroom's door opened, hot steam passes out from between the door and its frame, the floor is flooded with hot water. I notice that there's someone lying in the tub behind the curtain. 

"Duo..." 

There's no way he can ignore me unless... unless... no! Without waiting for an answer, I push the curtain aside and see his small body, fully dressed, lying helplessly in the tub, hot water still pouring down from the tap... 

//When your soul is tired and your heart is weak   
Do you think of love as a one-way street?.// 

I rush beside him, turn off the water. My hands are shuddered with fear but I gather all my conscience to slide them under him to hold him up. I raise one of my hands to brush the messy chestnut from his face, I swallow my regret hard, my tears are falling down... 

"Duo, what did he do to you, tell me, please..." 

After I took off his clothes gently and wrapped him in a thick towel, I lay him on -their- bed and pull the blanket up to his chest. His visible skin is still a shade of dark pink. Unable to find any words to curse myself, I   
shouldn't leave him that long, no matter how harsh he pushed me away... 

"Duo..." I call to him as his eyes blink open, I hold his hand tight and kiss it to prevent myself from sobbing... 

"What about Heero, has he come back from the mission?" My mouth hung open. I can't believe it, that this is the first thing he wants to know as soon as he gains consciousness, God, how deep is his feeling for that Wing pilot who doesn't even know what he's got...? 

//Well, it runs both way, open up your eyes   
can't you see me here?, how can you deny?..// 

"Duo, tell me what happened between you and him" I tried very hard just to end this sentence without crying. 

"I'm asking you something, Wufei! Has he come back?!" His eyes are staring at me, his voice is cutting through me, his breath still unstable but looks like all that he wants right now is an answer from my bleeding lips... 

"No, he still hasn't come back." Then his eyes are crushed with his pain and sorrow. He turns them away from me... after a few sobs, he manages to speak. 

"It's nothing, Wufei, it was my fault.." 

"But I see no reason for him to hurt you... did he work you over?" 

"I said, it was my fault, don't ask anything further, please..." he rolls his body to lay on his side, curling up in the blanket to cover himself up to his ears. his action speaks louder than words. 

//It's the private emotion, that fills you tonight   
And the silent falls between us, as a shadow steal the light..// 

"Fine, I will not ask anymore questions, but please let me sit here beside you, I don't want to see you hurt yourself again." 

"..." 

I take that as an affirmative answer. I watch his body rise up and down from his breathing, seconds seems like an hours, minutes seems like an eternity. I can do nothing but to look at him, my invisible hands eager to ease his pain, to caress his hair, to touch his lips, to hug him close and drive his pain away... God, he's killing me... 

//And whatever you may find it, Wherever it may lead   
Let your private emotion comes to me..// 

"Wufei..." I was deep in my though and imagination when his unexpected voice just come out, my heart almost skips a beat... 

"Yes, Duo..." 

"Why are you so concerned about what was happening to me?" Too bad, I didn't prepared for this question... 

"I, Duo... I care about you..." after all these things has happened, it's not too hard to say it. 

//Every endless night has a dawning day   
Every darkest sky has a shining ray...// 

He raises his head a little, obviously, he didn't prepared for that answer from me.. I move to sit on -their- bed... 

"Care about me?" he laughs bitterly and he cannot hold his tears any longer, "Funny, I only wish that someday I will hear these words from Heero.." 

"...He never says it to you?" 

"Nope, I don't think he ever will, but Wufei, I love him, it cannot change..." This is the first time during this long night that he looked through my eyes... he mean it... yes, I know... 

"It's alright, Duo, I just wanted to tell you, that's all..." then I lean down to kiss his forehead. It didn't hurt as I though it would... 

//It takes a lot to laugh, as your tears goes by   
you can find me here, till your tears run dry...// 

But I will wait for him, no matter how long it takes...   
  


fin~ 

============================================================== 

Kai: sorry for 1+2 fans, this is my second time making Heero to be a bad guy.. ^^' 

What about it? [feedback][3] please, critic, correct grammar, anything.. 

Edited by: :::Karl Lynch::: 

[BACK][4]

   [1]: http://www.topcities.com/cgi-bin/affiliates/clickcount.cgi?url=www.thefreesite.com
   [2]: http://www.topcities.com/cgi-bin/affiliates/clickcount.cgi?url=www.topcities.com/cgi-bin/home/signup
   [3]: mailto:kiba_kai@yahoo.com
   [4]: http://gundamwing13.topcities.com/fanfics.html



End file.
